


Eres un imbécil (Pero Te Amo)

by meliehale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, translated fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliehale/pseuds/meliehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alterno de universidad, en donde Harry estudia Leyes y Psicología. Louis es un chico de fraternidad filofóbico que estudia actuación, juega fútbol y necesita asesorías de psicología. Claro que se odian el uno al otro, pero eso no les impide tener una ridícula cantidad de tensión sexual.</p><p>O Louis es un chico de fraternidad que tiene un problema con el alcohol y no sabe qué hacer con su vida, y Harry es un estudiante de psicología que siempre cuida de él y puede que sea exactamente todo lo que Louis no quiere, pero que necesita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're An Asshole (But I Love You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400229) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



> Esta traducción fue realizada con la autorizacion de theboyfriendstagram
> 
> Mañana subiré el segundo capitulo, ya esta disponible un pequeño teaser ;)
> 
> Deja tus comentarios y sugerencias.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! (:

Son las 10:15 am, y a Harry se le hizo tarde. Nunca ha llegado tarde a ninguna de sus clases, mucho menos a las de psicología, la carrera de la que se supone que se va a graduar.

No se le hubiese hecho tarde de no haber sido por Liam, su molesto compañero de cuarto y su nueva conquista Sara, o Sophia, o como quiera que se llame. Nunca se queda con ellas el tiempo suficiente como para que Liam se las presente formalmente a Harry.

La alarma de Harry siempre suena a las ocho de la mañana en punto, así puede ducharse, vestirse, y tener tiempo de caminar al café más cercano (que irónicamente es un Starbucks) que está a dos cuadras y poder desayunar antes de su clase de las diez de la mañana.

Desafortunadamente, pasa que a Liam se le ocurrió traer a su nueva “amiga” a las dos de la mañana y cogérsela tan duro que no podía dejar de gemir y gritar, haciendo que Harry tuviese que taparse la cabeza con una almohada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la almohada no ayudaba mucho a silenciar los gritos, decidió que lo mejor sería sofocarse con ella.

La versión corta de la historia es que se quedó dormido alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y no escuchó la alarma, así que se despertó a las nueve y media y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desayunar antes de correr a la clase a la cual ya sabía que llegaría tarde.

Va subiendo de a dos escalones para llegar a su salón, lo cual hace que apenas pueda respirar. Abre la puerta demasiado rápido y la termina azotando fuertemente contra la pared, lo que hace que todos en el salón volteen a verlo.

Puede imaginarse como se ve: cabello alborotado, mochila colgando alrededor de su cuello, y su camisa escocesa abotonada hasta la mitad. Planta una sonrisa en su rostro al disculparse al señor Winston y baja rápidamente por los escalones para llegar a su asiento.

No le sorprende ver a nadie más que a Louis Tomlinson, presidente de la fraternidad Alfa Beta Zeta (ABZ) descansando en su asiento.

¿Quién se cree, ocupando ese asiento que no estaba asignado a Harry pero que obviamente ha sido suyo desde el año pasado cuando se sentó ahí por primera vez?

Al principio, Harry no estaba seguro si Louis se dió cuenta de que entro al salón y ahora estaba parado al lado de él un tanto incómodo. Pero cuando ve la sonrisa traviesa en las orillas de su boca, se pone a golpear, un tanto molesto, su pie contra el piso y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Disculpa?, creo que estas en mi asiento.

-¿Tu asiento dices?- le pregunta Louis y levanta lacabeza para mirar a Harry.

-Sí- responde Harry, bajando el volumen de su voz ya que el señor Winston ha continuado con su clase.

\- No veo tu nombre escrito en él. Y ya no estamos en preescolar, ¿o sí?

Harry puede sentir como todas sus neuronas se le resbalan por lo inmensamente estúpido y molesto que puede llegar a ser Louis Tomlinson

-No, pero tu altura todavía lo está.

La esculpida quijada de Louis se tensa y Harry sabe que eso fue un golpe bajo. Harry sabía que si había una cosa que Louis no toleraba, era cuando la gente hacia observaciones y comentarios acerca de su ‘masculinidad’.

Sus ojos se posan en el asiento desocupado al lado de Louis, que usualmente es de Niall pero al parecer no se molestó en venir el día de hoy, así que Harry intenta pasar por el espacio que hay entre las rodillas de Louis y el escritorio para poder sentarse en el lugar de Niall.

Ahora que lo piensa, debió haberse sentado en el asiento de Louis, que esta exactamente atrás del de él. Bueno, era demasiado tarde ahora, así que Harry saca su computadora portátil y la enciende. Está a punto de pedirle a Louis que lo deje copiar de sus notas (algo que jamás habría hecho si no estuviese en crisis), pero se da cuenta de que Louis está jugando  Call of Duty, ignorando completamente al señor Winston. Grandioso.

Harry comienza a copiar todas las notas que están escritas sobre el enorme pizarrón, en gran detalle, acerca del cerebro humano. Mientras lo hace, su cerebro no puede evitar preguntarse cómo pudo llegar a encontrarse con el espécimen  que es Louis Tomlinson.

Todo comenzó el año pasado, justo cuando Harry puso un pie en el salón 101 de la clase de psicología. Escogió este asiento junto al pasillo, en la segunda fila de atrás, muy lejos del profesor.

Lo que no sabía en aquel tiempo era que el chico lindo de flequillo suave y mandíbula afilada que estaba sentado detrás de él, en realidad era una bola de energía de 1.70 m de estatura, con una voz aguda y acento de Yorkshire, que no iba a dejar que Harry prestara atención a la clase y de verdad aprendiera algo.

Harry no supo su nombre o quien era hasta el segundo mes de su primer año, cuando Liam, su compañero de cuarto, lo invitó al primer juego de fútbol oficial de la temporada. Para entonces ya odiaba con pasión al tipo que se sentaba detrás de él en la clase de psicología. Así que cuando lo vió vistiendo unos shorts blancos y una bandana negra alrededor de su bícep, Harry pensó que alguien debía de estarle jugando una broma, porque este tipo estaba en donde quiera que Harry fuera, y parecía que no podía alejarse de él aunque quisiera.

Cuando se dió la vuelta, los ojos de Harry se posaron en su –muy obvio- redondo trasero que esos shorts acentuaban, y luego en su playera que decía “TOMLINSON 17”.

Ese primer partido fue también el día en que conoció a Barbara Palvin, una chica que conocía de su clase de Sociología. Vestía orgullosa una playera que decía “HORAN 9” y le saludaba a Niall, el rubio irlandés que se sentaba al lado de Harry en su clase de psicología.

-¿Eres su novia? – le pregunta Harry, intentando hacerle plática a la chica. No había tenido tiempo de hacer amigos más que Liam y Zayn, el chico que trabaja con el tres de siete noches en un restaurante a unas cuadras de la universidad.

-¿De Niall?- responde la chica, sin asombrarse de la pregunta repentina de Harry.

Harry asiente, y la chica hace lo mismo. –Soy Barbara Palvin, por cierto.

-Harry. Styles.

-De Inglaterra, ¿verdad?- ella se rió, y Harry envidió sus dientes perfectos y blancos. Continuaron con la conversación durante el partido y Harry descubrió que estaba estudiando la carrera de sociología, junto con su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto Eleanor Calder, quienquiera que sea ella.

Después del juego, Barbara invitó a Harry a la fiesta de celebración que sería en la casa ABZ, la cual era, al parecer, la casa de fraternidad que daba las mejores fiestas del campus.

Liam también estaba invitado, así que no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer más que aceptar. Era viernes y, si quería tener más amigos en los siguientes cuatro años de su vida universitaria, tenía que asistir.

La casa era enorme, con un estilo victoriano con las letras griegas pintadas en una manta colgada del balcón justo arriba de la entrada.

El patio frontal era un caos; había botes de cerveza vacíos, botellas de alcohol y vasos de plástico rojos y azules esparcidos por todo el césped. La música se escuchaba desde dos cuadras de lejos y las luces cambiaban cada cinco segundos.

Barbara (en cierto modo) le presentó el desastre que era Louis Tomlinson. Harry estaba en el patio trasero fumando un cigarrillo y hablando con un estudiante de último año de su clase psicología social llamado Nick, cuando Barbara llego con él pidiendo ayuda. La fiesta apenas tenía tres horas de haber comenzado, pero Niall estaba más que borracho, y ella no podía cargarlo hasta su cama por las escaleras.

-No pude encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente sobrio como para ayudarme. Muchas gracias.- le dijo la chica a Harry una vez que lo levantó de la barra en medio de la sala, poniendo un brazo de Niall alrededor del cuello de Barbara, y el otro alrededor del suyo.

-Su cuarto es el segundo a la izquierda. Ese.

Harry no dudó en abrir la puerta, ni se molestó en tocar antes de abrirla. Lo cual. Bien. Resultó ser un gran error.

Tomlinson estaba en la cama, junto con una chica de cabello café, quien se la estaba mamando desvergonzadamente.

-Jesús- dijo Harry cuando el chico lo volteo a ver. La chica se espantó y casi se ahogó mientras se enderezaba para sentarse, y Tomlinson se cubrió con el edredón que estaba abultado en sus pies.

-¿Pero qué chingados?- dijo. ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?

-¿Y tú no sabes ponerle llave a una puerta?- le contestó Harry.

El tipo le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

-Odio interrumpirlos chicos, pero Niall está demasiado borracho y me gustaría acostarlo en su cama. ¿Qué no tiene su propio cuarto, señor vicepresidente?

-Si lo tengo, pero Zayn lo está ocupando. Liam está usando el suyo.

-Genial- dijo la chica de cabello café y se levantó de la cama para agarrar su vestido.

Harry esperó a que el tipo se pusiera sus boxers por debajo de las sábanas antes de levantarse de la cama y terminara de vestirse, sin molestarse por ocultar su erección tan evidente.

Ambos despejaron el cuarto rápidamente, y sólo quedó Harry con Barbara para recostar a Niall y ponerlo en un costado para evitar que se ahogue con su vomito a la mañana siguiente.

-Gracias por ayudar.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?- pregunta Harry mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto y bajan por las escaleras.

-Mi mejor amiga Eleanor y el chico con el que se acuesta, Louis. Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-No es de primer año, ¿o sí?

-No, va en penúltimo. Cumple veintiuno en diciembre.

-Oh. No parece.

-No actúa como tal, más bien.

Era el primero de muchos días en los que Harry tendría el placer (nótese el sarcasmo) de socializar con Louis Tomlinson, quien después terminaría jugándole un sinfín de bromas, como patear su silla durante la clase porque no podía acomodarse en su silla, y vomitando encima de él dos de las muchas veces en que Harry cuidaba de él en las fiestas porque se emborrachaba demasiado.

Aunque no tiene idea de por qué ayuda a Louis, pero Harry es la clase de persona que es bueno con la gente que no soporta si de verdad necesitan ayuda.

-Honestamente, esta clase si ni siquiera te importa, ¿Por qué te molestas en asistir?- le susurra Harry cuando le comienza a molestar el sonido que está haciendo Louis con sus dedos sobre su teclado.

-Porque me gusta molestarte, por eso.- le contesta Louis- Y porque si no asisto al menos a tres clases por semana no voy a obtener suficientes créditos.

-Estás estudiando para ser maestro de drama, ¿Cómo para que necesitas psicología?

-No tengo idea- murmura y continua con su juego, lo que significa que ya terminó de hablar con Harry, quien suspira y voltea su cabeza hacia el profesor.

La clase termina cincuenta minutos más tarde, y el estómago de Harry está gruñendo por la falta de nutrientes en las últimas diez horas.

Se levanta y cierra su laptop, guardándola en la mochila que ya tiene sobre el hombro. Louis hace lo mismo, excepto el no trae una mochila; solo sostiene su laptop en sus diminutas manos mientras sube por los últimos dos escalones para abandonar el pasillo.

Harry está ansioso por irse de ahí y correr a la cafetería más cercana para comprar un desayuno; tanto, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que el profesor Winston lo estaba llamando.

Encuentra a Barbara y a Niall en el Starbucks, así que ordena un café helado y un panecillo antes de ir a su mesa y se une a ellos con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a clase hoy?- le pregunta Harry a Niall justo después de beber un sorbo de su café.

-No me desperté en la mañana- le contesta y le guiña el ojo a Barbara. Ella se ríe y Harry sacude la cabeza sonriendo. Siempre le ha agradado la pareja que hacen Barbara y Niall, mucho más que Eleanor y Louis. Ni siquiera sabe si están juntos, considerando que nota como Louis no parece estar muy interesado en ella.

-Hay una fiesta en la casa de fraternidad este viernes.

-¿Fiesta de disfraces?

-Decidimos cambiar las fiestas de disfraces por fiestas normales desde que Louis se vistió de Adam el año pasado, pero sin las hojas en sus partes.

-Ah sí, se puso demasiado borracho el año pasado, ¿verdad?- dice Barbara riéndose.

-Siempre se emborracha-añade Harry –es un poco corriente. Siempre termina haciéndolo con el retrete.

-Al hombre le gusta beber, déjalo ser- le dice Niall.

Harry sabe que no tiene la mejor tolerancia al alcohol (eso si es que tiene alguna en absoluto) pero aprendió a la mala cuando tenía quince, en su primer fiesta, que lo que tomó tenía algo más que cerveza. Terminó con la cabeza en el retrete esa noche y desde entonces dejó de tomar más de lo que sabía que podía soportar.

-Estamos juntando diez dólares de cada persona que asistirá para comprar alcohol, porque el entrenador dijo que nunca más dejaría que el club pagara por nuestras fiestas desde ese incidente en uno de los festejos de victoria.

Harry recuerda ese incidente, cuando los jugadores se emborracharon tanto que rompieron una ventana y casi incendian la casa.

-Está bien- dice Harry, poniendo un billete de diez dólares en la mesa, aunque probablemente no consumirá tanto alcohol. – ¿A las nueve como siempre?

Nial asiente y toma el dinero, luego lo guarda en su cartera.

-No puedo esperar para que sea viernes.- dice y luego llama a uno de los aspirantes para que vaya por Louis y luego pase a recogerlo a él para que puedan ir y comprar algo de alcohol para la fiesta.

Los miércoles siempre está la misma señora de la segunda caja que está absolutamente encaprichada con Louis por alguna razón, o así ha escuchado Harry. Así es como siempre pueden comprar alcohol sin ningún problema.

Harry checa su reloj y se da cuenta de que tiene que irse si quiere terminar el ensayo que tiene que entregar mañana y llegar a su clase de las 2 pm.

-Mierda, ya me tengo que ir pero los veo después. Adiós.

Barbara le sonríe y Niall lo despide con la mano mientras le grita al aspirante por el teléfono. Harry se apresura para llegar a su dormitorio, y no se sorprende para nada cuando entra y ve a Liam y Eleanor besándose en _su_ cama, casi desnudos.

 

-

 

Louis arroja su MacBook en la cama tan pronto regresa a la casa de su tan exhaustiva clase de las diez de la mañana, y luego se deja caer boca abajo al lado de ella.

Suelta un quejido contra las sabanas cuando decide quedarse tirado hasta morir de inanición. Tal vez así se libre de hacer el semestre. Probablemente Winston no le daría un descanso aunque estuviese muerto.

Hay un toque en la puerta y luego entra Zayn sin esperar respuesta. Solo trae puesto unos pants, lo que significa que no tiene intención alguna de asistir a clases hoy.

A Louis le agrada Zayn porque está estudiando artes y se unió al equipo de fútbol sólo por diversión. También como excusa para salirse de las odiosas clases.

Honestamente, Louis hasta cierto punto también se unió al equipo  por la misma razón. Obviamente no eran tan grandes como el equipo de fútbol, pero estaban casi en segundo lugar y siempre se llenaba cuando jugaban un partido en casa.

-¿Estas libre?- le pregunta Zayn, sentándose al lado de Louis en la cama, sacando una cajita plateada de uno de sus bolsillos.

Louis se levanta inmediatamente.

-Siempre sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo.

Zayn le guiña un ojo, y luego abre la cajita que contiene un porro de tamaño regular, que probablemente podrían fumarse en veinte minutos sin interrupciones.

-¿Cuándo es el siguiente chequeo?- pregunta Louis mientras Zayn enciende el cigarro.

-En diciembre, creo. No te preocupes.

Louis espera a que le de dos fumadas grandes y luego toma el porro de los dedos de Zayn. Le gusta cuando su amigo viene a su cuarto para calmarlo. Es como si supiera cuando Louis se siente mal o esta teniendo un mal día, porque siempre esta ahí para escuchar sus problemas. Bueno, no escuchar realmente, es más como fumar tanto hasta que Louis se olvide de ellos.

Pero funciona de esa manera.

Hay veces en las que Louis no sabe qué le pasa, por qué tiene malos días sin razón alguna. En el fondo lo sabe, pero no quiere admitirlo con nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo. Así que pone todo debajo de la alfombra, y se sienta en dicha alfombra hipotética, enciende un porro y se toma tres o diez shots de vodka hasta que se le olvide.

Siempre funciona.

-¿Conoces a la chica nueva de la hermandad que transfirieron de Inglaterra?- comienza a decir Zayn, y Louis ya sabe qué es lo que le quiere decir.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Sophia S-algo.

-Creo que Liam la llevo a su casa anoche. Eso me dijo Eleanor. De hecho, se ve muy bien en la cama.

-Estás con Eleanor.

-Ah. Cierto.

Algunas veces a Louis se le olvida que supuestamente tiene una novia. Desde pequeño ha tenido problemas con la idea de compromiso. Tal vez sea por los numerosos padres que han llegado a su vida pero que nunca se quedaron, o porque no se ha sentido atado románticamente a nadie. Nunca.

Está a punto de decir algo más pero en eso timbra su teléfono, así que le pasa el porro a Zayn y contesta la llamada.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Tommo, habla Josh. Escucha, Niall me pidió que te informara que vamos a ir a Wal-Mart en un par de horas para comprar bebidas para la fiesta del viernes. Tenemos como setecientos dólares, ¿crees que puedas juntar el dinero de otras quince personas más antes de las siete? Voy en camino a la casa de la hermandad de las chicas”.

-Sí, está bien. Ahí te veo entonces.

-Adiós.

Louis cuelga sin decir más, repentinamente ansioso a una noche en la que se va a emborrachar hasta el culo.

-

La clase de Derecho Laboral de Harry es de cinco a seis y media los miércoles, así que justo cuando sale recibe un mensaje de Liam.

**_Liam Payne:_ ** _oye puedes llegar a walmart c nos acabo el papel d rollo gracias tmb t agradecería q no le comentaras a nadie lo q viste :)_

Harry voltea los ojos. Por mucho que odie a Louis Tomlinson, nunca ha tolerado la infidelidad. Pero Liam es su amigo así que se va a quedar callado, por ahora. Si vuelve a suceder, probablemente le diga a Louis. Nadie merece que lo engañen, no importa lo mierda de personas que sean.

Así que le contesta a Liam apuradamente mientras comienza a caminar hacia la estación del camión.

_Ntp :)_

Entra a Wal-Mart, toma una canasta pequeña y luego se va en busca del papel de baño y comida. Tan pronto llega a la sección de bebidas sus ojos encuentran a tres chicos de la fraternidad y un aspirante, quien parece estar muy ocupado agregando dos botellas de cada tipo de bebida alcohólica en el carrito.

Harry está a punto de seguir caminando sin que noten su presencia, pero Niall lo ve y le grita. Se da la vuelta con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara y sus ojos se fijan inmediatamente en Louis porque le está sonriendo, pero eso sólo molesta a Harry.

-Tenemos dinero para una botella más, ¿qué opinas, vodka o Jäger?- pregunta Niall sosteniendo ambas botellas. El carrito ya está lleno y el aspirante parece estar confundido y aterrado al mismo tiempo por la cantidad de alcohol que llevan.

-Em… ¿Jäger, creo?

Harry sabe que está haciendo esto un poco incómodo porque está observando a Louis mientras le contesta a Niall, pero no puede quitar la mirada de la ligera barba que tiene.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?-le pregunta Louis, y eso rompe con la mirada de Harry que tal vez era un poco perturbadora.

-Sí, lo siento. Creo que… me distraje por un momento.

-Claro- dice Louis riéndose, antes de voltear con Niall y tomar el carrito –Voy a hacer fila para pagar. Ustedes chicos pueden quedarse a platicar todo lo que quieran pero necesito que en diez minutos ya estén en el carro porque no voy a subir todo esto yo solo.

-Pues tú te vas a tomar la mitad de todo eso- le dice Harry y Louis solo le saca el dedo mientras se aleja, empujando el enorme carrito (no es tan grande, tal vez sea porque Louis es pequeño) en frente de él.

Cuando Harry llega a la caja, los chicos están cargando las cosas  en una Range Rover negra mientras hablan y ríen fuertemente.

Cuando les camina por un lado hace contacto visual con Louis, quien le arroja una sonrisa falsa.

Harry ya sabe que va a terminar cuidando de él y acomodándolo en su cama en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Siempre lo hace.

-

El jueves y las primeras diecinueve horas del lunes se le pasan volando a Harry. Después de sentarse durante tres clases de noventa minutos y un turno de cuatro horas en el restaurante con Zayn de cinco a nueve. Tiene pensado llegar a la fiesta alrededor de las diez. Por lo general, las fiestas comienzan a las nueve, pero todos llegan al menos una hora después. Es como un código.

Cuando llega a su casa, se ducha rápidamente, se viste con una playera de los Rolling Stones y unos pantalones negros apretados. Luego espera a que la chica nueva de Liam (que se llama Sophia, así le dijeron a Harry) termine de maquillarse para poder irse.

 

Su dormitorio está a dos minutos caminando de la casa de la fraternidad, así que deciden irse caminando, a pesar de que afuera no esta tan cálido y Sophia trae unos tacones muy altos que la hacen ver más alta que Liam.

La música se escucha desde una cuadra de lejos, y juzgando por la canción de Snoop Dog que está sonando, Harry ya sabe que es Louis el que está escogiendo las canciones.

Las puertas de la entrada principal están abiertas – probablemente la razón por la cual la música se puede escuchar desde el espacio. La casa está llena de gente que Harry sólo conoce porque los ha visto por ahí seguido (y algunos personalmente), y la mayoría de ellos ya tienen un vaso rojo en mano o a alguien pegado a sus bocas.

Una vez que Harry llega a la sala pierde a Liam y a Sophia, pero encuentra a Barbara en el bar de la cocina, sirviéndose un shot de vodka.

Harry odia el vodka. Es la única cosa que no puede tomar. Un shot es todo lo que necesita para que se le  revuelva el estómago.

-¡Harry! ¡Bébete un shot conmigo!- le grita para que la pueda escuchar por encima de la música.

Harry asiente porque es muy amable como para decirle que no, así que toma una botella casi vacía de Jägermeister y se sirve un shot.

-¡Salud!- dicen al mismo tiempo y luego se toman los shots en medio segundo.

El alcohol le quema la garganta y la lengua a Harry, pero le gusta, así que se toma otro con ella. Y luego otro. Con tres shots ya en su sistema, decide que quiere bailar porque Avicii está sonando y Harry de verdad quiere pasársela bien.

Barbara lo lleva hasta la sala donde está la mayoría del baile, y empiezan a bailar, pero Harry está muy ocupado mirando a Louis, quien ahora está hablando con Nick, un buen amigo de Harry y exalumno en la FSU.

Es DJ en un programa matutino de la radio en Miami, pero ocasionalmente visita su antiguo campus y asiste a los juegos. Harry no tiene idea de por qué Louis está hablando con él, porque hace un año estaba hablando mal de Nick.

Una vez que Barbara encuentra a otra pareja de baile – Eleanor – Harry camina hacia el panel del DJ, donde Louis y Nick parecen estar llevándose bien.

Cundo llega, está claro que no están teniendo una buena interacción sino un intercambio de comentarios ingeniosos y respuestas defensivas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Harry y se para al lado de Nick, quien se voltea para saludarlo.

-¡Harold! ¡Que gusto verte! Sólo le estaba explicando a Don Capitán que mezclar vodka y ginebra no es bueno para sus pulmones de futbolista, o su salud.

Louis voltea los ojos.

-Vino y preguntó por tí, pero no te encontraba-

-Me dijo que me alejara de ti porque eres demasiado joven para mí.

-¡Tienes veinticinco putos años!- exclama Louis y Harry sabe, a juzgar por la manera en la que habla, que ya está un poco borracho. Observa el vaso rojo en su mano, y después de un poco de concentración se da cuenta de que es vodka mezclado con ginebra como Nick había dicho.

-Y tú casi cumples los veintiuno- le contesta Nick.

-Y aun así se pelean como si tuvieran tres años.

-Bueno. Los dejo solos entonces. Han de tener mucho de que ponerse al corriente- dice Louis finalmente, sarcasmo escurriendo de su boca, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina.

-Ese tipo- dice Nick apuntando en la dirección en la que Louis se fue –tiene un problema serio con el alcohol.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo es  que no se ha enfermado del riñón?

-Es inglés.

-Pues tu eres inglés y vomitas después de cuatro shots de tequila.

-¡Eso paso una vez!- protesta Harry –y fue porque mezclé alcohol con yerba.

Nick voltea los ojos y coloca su vaso en la mesa donde la laptop está conectada.

-Vamos afuera

-¿A qué?

Nick suspira y saca una pequeña caja, haciéndole saber a Harry lo que planea hacer.

-Está bien. Pero sólo una fumada para mí. Ya me tomé tres shots.

-Tu límite es cuatro, así que estarás bien.

Caminan entre la masa de cuerpos sudados hasta que llegan al patio trasero, donde hay más gente compartiendo porros.

Zayn y Niall están ahí, pero no hay señas de Liam, tal vez en algún lugar con Sophia. O Eleanor.

Nick enciende el cigarro y le da dos fumadas, luego se lo pasa a Harry quien sólo le da una antes de regresárselo.

-Vamos, no seas cobarde.

Harry se cruza de brazos y mira a Nick un tanto molesto. Esta de humor como para besarse con alguien, siempre lo está en este tipo de fiestas, pero nunca encuentra a alguien. Bueno, hay muchas chicas que coquetean con él e intentan llevárselo a una recámara, pero no son del tipo de Harry. Las chicas no son el tipo de Harry y punto.

Solía enredarse con Nick en las fiestas de su primer año. Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que Louis le llama pedófilo a Nick.

-¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

-No estoy sonriendo.

-Sí, si estás sonriendo. Muy cariñosamente.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Cállate y pásame el porro.

-Aaaah, ¿te pones mandón ahora?

Harry toma el cigarro y le da dos fumadas grandes, pero no se lo regresa. Está a punto de llevar el porro de vuelta a su boca cuando lo distrae el fuerte ruido de una puerta azotando contra la pared y Louis está saliendo de la casa.

Harry sabe que esta borracho incluso antes de escucharlo hablar. Se da cuenta cuando ve sus ojos brillosos y mejillas rosadas, también por la manera en la que sostiene su vaso rojo que está casi vacío.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- balbucea y se sostiene de la barda para mantenerse de pie -¿Por qué no me invitaron?

-Porque estás borracho hasta el culo y no puedes decir una frase coherente- contesta Nick.

Harry le lanza una mirada de advertencia. Louis suele estar en uno de los tres estados de ánimo que tiene cuando está borracho.

Está el estado hiperactivo, en el que se la pasa saltando y bailando aunque no esté sincronizado con el ritmo de la música o no esté sonando alguna.

Luego está el estado cachondo, en el que se le acerca a cualquiera y los comienza a acariciar, les besa las mejillas y les pide que lo sigan al piso de arriba. Le ha propuesto esa invitación a Harry unas cinco veces hasta ahora, pero Harry siempre ha sido lo suficientemente amable para decirle que no. (Si Harry realmente quería aceptar la oferta de Louis o no, eso es algo que solo él debe saber.)

Y luego también está el estado en el que está ahora: aquel en el que todo mundo es su enemigo y si alguien lo quiere molestar, va y busca pelea.

-¿Qué me acabas de decir, viejo pedófilo?

Louis ni siquiera logra acercarse a Nick porque sus piernas no le están ayudando y Zayn tiene que tomarlo del brazo.

-¿Qué tal si te llevamos al cuarto, si?- sugiere Zayn pero Louis quita su brazo de las manos de él.

-Jódete. No necesito dormir.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Tienes un problema conmigo?

-No…-

-Yo me encargo- dice Harry y le da el porro a Nick.

-¿Quién chingados eres tú?

Harry suspira y toma la muñeca de Louis, pero es obvio que Louis ni siquiera puede caminar bien.

-Te ayudo a llevarlo arriba- dice Zayn y Harry agradece no tener que hacer esto solo otra vez.

Así que cada uno pone un brazo alrededor de Louis y lo llevan adentro, donde la música está demasiado alta y la gente demasiado borracha.

_¿Quién invento las fiestas de fraternidad?_ Se pregunta Harry mientras empujan a la gente para hacerse paso a través de los montones de gente que está en la sala y finalmente llegan a las escaleras.

-¿Zayn?

Zayn se da la vuelta para ver a Barbara caminando hacia ellos.

-Hay un policía en la puerta que quiere hablar con el presidente de la fraternidad acerca de una queja por el ruido.

-Mierda.

Voltea a ver a Harry.

-Lleva a Louis arriba y ponlo a dormir. Yo me encargaré, ¿sí?

Harry asiente y una vez que Zayn se va, Louis apoya todo su peso en Harry. Ni siquiera es pesado, así que Harry decide cargarlo y llevarlo como si fuesen recién casados hasta su habitación.

Baja a Louis a que se ponga de pie cuando llegan a su habitación al final del pasillo, pero cuando la abren está Liam en la cama, no sólo con Sophia, sino también con Eleanor.

_¿Qué no tienes vergüenza? ¿Hacerlo con la novia de Louis en su propia cama?_ Harry le quiere preguntar, pero no lo hace.

-Voy a necesitar la cama ahora- les dice, más cruel de lo que quería que se escuchara, pero se lo merecen.

Tres minutos después, los tres se salen del cuarto y el rostro de Liam empalidece cuando se percata de que Louis está sentado en el piso recargado en la pared. Debió haberse deslizado mientras Harry les estaba hablando.

-No te apures, está completamente borracho. Pero se va a enterar en algún momento.

Liam los deja, y Harry se agacha para levantar a Louis y cargarlo hasta adentro del cuarto. Lo deja en la cama y lo acuesta de lado.

Lo deja así para ir al baño por una toalla húmeda y limpiarle la frente, pero cuando regresa Louis esta boca arriba sin camisa y ojos medio abiertos.

-¿Era Liam el que estaba con Eleanor?- Louis pregunta suavemente.

-Em. Sí. Lo siento por eso.

-Está bien- dice entre hipo –sabía que se estaba acostando con otros.

-¿Y eso no te molesta?

-Nah, no me importa. Ni ella ni nadie.

-Está bien. Em… ten. Te traje una toalla húmeda.

-¿Para qué? –pregunta Louis torpemente y ni siquiera se endereza para que Harry la pueda poner en su frente.

Harry se sienta a si lado y hace justamente eso. Leyó hace un tiempo (cuando se emborracho tanto que pensó que iba a morir) que presionando una toalla húmeda y fría contra la frente disminuye el mareo. También, dejar correr agua fría sobre las muñecas. Así es como suceden la mayoría de sus rituales cuando Louis se emborracha.

(-Gracias- Louis siempre le dice.

-Por nada- Harry siempre le responde.)

-Gracias.

Harry asiente y pone sus manos en su regazo mientras observa a Louis cerrar los ojos. Por lo regular se entretiene con su celular y contesta mensajes de su hermana, o retuitea algo mientras espera a que Louis se quede dormido.

Aunque, al parecer, Louis no planea dormirse pronto, a decir por la manera inconstante en la que respira.

-¿Soy patético?

Harry voltea a verlo, y Louis lo observa directamente a los ojos.

-Em… la verdad no.

-Lo soy, ¿cierto?

-Un poco. Todos se emborrachan, no te preocupes.

¿Por qué se molesta en tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor?

-Sí, pero yo bebo y fumo porros todos los días. Eso es más que todos.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

-Tu puedes hacer lo que te guste.

-¿Quién dice que me gusta?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Oh, no somos tan cercanos como para platicarte eso, Styles.

Harry se inclina hacia él tontamente, acercándose, hasta que puede oler el vodka en el aliento de Louis.

-No así, idiota. Me refiero a que no somos amigos. ¿Por qué iba yo a contarte algo?

-No somos amigos, pero te he estado cuidando por un año ya. Al menos, me debes una explicación razonable.

-No pedí tu ayuda.

-Pero la necesitas.

Louis voltea los ojos y se gira en un costado, dándole la espalda a Harry. La toalla cae de su frente.

Harry no se molesta en volver a ponérsela antes de levantarse y salir del cuarto, sin apagar la luz o mirar hacia atrás. Lo cual es inusual.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, ¡pero no lo he olvidado! Han pasado muchas cosas que me impidieron continuarlo pero ya estoy de vuelta.  
> La verdad el fic esta muuuuy bueno asi que no se desanimen y sigan pendientes del siguiente capitulo.  
> Intentare publicar cada dos semanas, en domingo o lunes. Si logra estar listo antes no importa, lo subo cuando quede. Pero intentaré mantener ese ritmo.  
> Gracias por leer ((((: xx
> 
> M

Cuando Harry baja al primer piso, todo parece indicar que Zayn se encargó de la situación con los policías sin que fuera necesario permitirles la entrada para ver cuantos menores de edad se estaban emborrachando. (Más del 75% de ellos lo estaba.)

-¿Cómo esta Louis?- pregunta Niall cuando Harry se les une en el porche. Liam y Eleanor también están ahí, pero Harry no les presta atención.  
-Bien. Descansando. (Creo. No sé. Ni me importa.)  
-Pues Nick te ha estado buscando. Se acabó el porro y creo que quiere coger. Se le notaba lo caliente.  
-Si lo ves, ¿Podrías simplemente decirle que me fui a casa? Ya pasa de medianoche y como que ya no tengo ganas.  
-Yo voy contigo. - dice Liam  
-¿Solo?  
-Sí.  
-Está bien.

Una vez que se han despedido de casi todos sus conocidos, salen de la casa. No está tan frío, así que Harry saca su caja de cigarros y enciende uno. Liam hace lo mismo, sorprendido de ver a Harry fumando.

Harry solo fuma en ciertas ocasiones, cuando esta estresado, aburrido o triste. Ni siquiera él mismo sabe cuál es el caso ahora mismo pero aun así se lo fuma.  
-Él acaso... Ya sabes... ¿Dijo algo acerca de Eleanor y yo?  
-Sólo que ya sabía que ella lo estaba engañando. Y que de todos modos no está interesado en ella. Ni que ella lo amara o algo por el estilo.  
-Espero que esto no cambie la opinión que tienes sobre mí.  
-Para nada. No es mi asunto como quiera.  
-Gracias.  
-No tienes por qué darlas. Es tu vida.- le dice Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras continua fumando.

Se terminan sus cigarros justo cuando llegan al edificio de sus dormitorios. Toman el elevador hasta su piso y Liam abre la puerta.  
Harry toma una ducha y se acuesta en la cama, y al checar su celular ya pasa de la una de la mañana. Estas fiestas suelen durar más porque la gente no se emborracha tan rápido, pero con la victoria y todo lo demás, estaban demasiado emocionados como para beber con detenimiento. O siquiera pensar en absoluto.

Harry no es un gran fanático del fútbol, en realidad. O del soccer, como los americanos en los equipos lo llaman. No es un fanático en absoluto. Ni de los deportes en general.

Está a punto de irse a dormir cuando vibra su celular. Sabe que es de Louis.

Louis Tomlinson: gracias por irte :)

No sabe si Louis lo dice en serio o si está siendo sarcástico, así que pone el teléfono debajo de la almohada sin responderle.

Eso es lo que detesta de mandar mensajes de texto; el hecho de que no se puede saber qué es lo que quiere decir la otra persona. Si habla con alguien cara a cara, sabe inmediatamente lo que la otra persona está pensando basándose en sus acciones, palabras y entonación. Pero es mucho más difícil con mensajes. Decide dormir y no pensar mucho en Louis, porque sabe que, a fin de cuentas, es sólo un imbécil que se gradúa este año y que todo le importa una mierda.

-

Para su sorpresa, Louis se despierta sin estar cubierto con su propio vómito, como de costumbre. Se despierta con el sol alumbrando tan radiante que casi lo deja ciego, y con una toalla hecha bola al lado de su cabeza.

-Mierda.

Antes de levantarse de la cama, checa su teléfono para ver si Harry le respondió. No lo hizo.

Después de bañarse, baja al primer piso hacia la cocina y se sienta en la barra, donde Zayn y Niall están desayunando, aunque ya pasa de mediodía.

-¿Hice algo anoche?- les pregunta mientras uno de los aspirantes le prepara un sándwich, como de costumbre.  
-Querías partirle su madre a Grimshaw, pero Harry te llevó arriba.  
-Claro.  
-¿Que pasa entre ustedes dos? Nunca he entendido porqué te sigue cuidando cuando te emborrachas. Se odian el uno al otro.- le dice Niall con la boca llena.  
-Bueno, él no me soporta porque me divierto mucho molestándolo y haciéndole bromas.  
-Eso es algo infantil, ¿no crees?- pregunta Zayn.  
-Como sea, ¿por qué te gusta tanto molestarlo? Es un buen chico.  
-Lo hago porque piensa que es mejor que todos los demás. Vistiendo sus elegantes camisas de vestir y anotando todo en las clases. Y todavía tiene los huevos para decirme en la tercera semana de su primer año que tomo demasiado y que es vergonzoso.  
-¿Te dijo eso?  
-Sí. Ni siquiera le pregunte nada. Si hay algo que no me gusta, es que la gente mete las narices en donde no deben. ¿Quién chingados se cree que es?  
-¿Y de verdad lo detestas por algo que paso hace un año?  
-No lo detesto en sí, simplemente no lo soporto. Al menos, no cuando estoy sobrio.  
Con eso, Louis toma su sándwich y se encamina de regreso a su cuarto a tomar una siesta para que se le baje el dolor de cabeza.

-

Harry llega temprano a su clase del lunes, y decir que estaba sorprendido de ver a Louis Tomlinson ya en el lugar con su cara de enojado, le quedaba corto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te desmayaste aquí anoche?  
-Bésame el culo, Styles.  
-Ya quisieras, Tomlinson.

Harry se sienta en frente de él y abre su laptop, preparándose para la clase del señor Winston.

Noventa minutos después, el profesor los deja salir.

-Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson, ¿podrían venir aquí un segundo? Necesito hablar con ustedes.  
-Genial,- murmura Harry y se levanta una vez que el salón comienza a vaciarse.- ¿Qué hiciste?  
-¿Que qué hice? Eres tú el que sigue gritándome durante las clases.  
-Porque no dejas de joder con esas piernas tuyas. ¡Sigues pateando mi asentó o moviendo tus pies como si tuvieras tres años!- Harry protesta mientras caminan al escritorio del profesor.  
-Dios, ¿es que nunca dejas de hablar?

Antes de que le pueda responder, el señor Winston los interrumpe.

-No les pedí que se quedaran después de clase porque se la pasan peleando o porque no pongan atención. Les pedí que se quedaran unos minutos para discutir el hecho de que Louis-  
-Entonces si es tu culpa- señala Harry, volteando a ver a Louis.  
-Déjame terminar. Louis, tienes el promedio más bajo en mi clase, y si continuas así voy a tener que reprobarte. Lo que significa que tendrías que volver a tomar tu carrera, o sea, otros cuatro años.  
-¿Es en serio? Pero he venido a todas sus clases-  
-Si no haces los trabajos que encargo en la clase, no te sirve de nada asistir a la clase.  
-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?- pregunta Harry, intentando no verse muy contento por la situación en la que Louis se encuentra.  
-Tú tienes el mejor promedio en mi clase, así que pensé que-  
-No.- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Acaso sería muy difícil que pasaran una hora al día juntos para estudiar? Así Louis aprueba mi clase y se gradúa, y Harry obtiene créditos extra.

Harry se muerde el labio. Créditos extra suena bien y no estaría mal. Pero tener que pasar una hora adicional con el desastre que es Louis Tomlinson probablemente lo sea. ¿En dónde estudiarían? ¿En la casa de Harry? ¿En la de Louis? ¿En la biblioteca?

-Entonces, ¿de verdad no hay otra opción para que pueda pasar su clase?- pregunta Louis.  
-Pues, podrías hacer los trabajos y tomar los exámenes por tu cuenta, pero eso no ha funcionado nada bien por estos últimos cuatro años, ¿o sí? Eres el único de último año que está en una clase de segundo año. Hice todo lo que pude.  
-Está bien, supongo.- murmura Louis.  
-Grandioso. Los veo el miércoles, ¡no olviden escribir el ensayo que hay que entregar la próxima semana!  
-No lo puedo creer. Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que pasar una hora al día de mi tiempo personal contigo.- dice Louis una vez que pasan por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.  
-Mira, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, pero es obvio que necesitas ayuda y a mí me servirían los créditos extra, así que esto nos beneficia a ambos. Tampoco esperes a que haga los trabajos o algo por el estilo, porque eso no pasará.  
-Está bien- dice Louis volteándole los ojos- ¿Y en donde vamos a estudiar?  
-¿Qué tal en la biblioteca?  
-No. Tengo prohibida la entrada ahí.  
-¿Cómo es que te prohibieron la entrada a la biblioteca? ¡Probablemente nunca has ido ahí!  
-Claro que sí. El año pasado llevé a Eleanor ahí y-  
-No me digas que tuvieron sexo en la biblioteca, por favor-  
-Tuvimos sexo en la biblioteca.  
-Y los descubrieron.  
-Y nos descubrieron.  
-Jesús.  
-Al menos yo tengo una historia loca de sexo.  
-Oh claro, eso te hace mejor que yo.- responde Harry sarcásticamente.  
-Esta es la parte en la que me cuentas tu historia de sexo más loca.  
-Oh, no somos lo suficientemente amigos como para contártelo, Tomlinson.  
-Touché.

Harry le sonríe falsamente, se detiene una vez que salen porque Louis está encendiendo un cigarro mirándolo con expectación.

-¿Qué?  
-Entonces, ¿dónde nos vamos a ver? ¿Y cuándo?  
-¿A qué hora tienes tu practica de futbol?  
-De cinco a siete.  
-Yo estoy libre a las siete. ¿Puedes venir a mi dormitorio?  
-¿Y si vienes a la casa de fraternidad?  
-Mmm, ¿que ahí no hay mucho ruido?  
-No hacemos fiesta los lunes.  
-Está bien.  
-Llega alrededor de las siete y media.  
-Ok.  
-Ah, por cierto, ni creas que te voy a pagar por las asesorías.  
-No pensé que lo fueras a hacer.

-

-Iré a la casa de la fraternidad más tarde.- le dice Harry a Liam, ese mismo día mas tarde mientras caminan juntos a casa después de su última clase.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Le estaré dando asesorías a Louis Tomlinson a partir de hoy.  
-Guau, ¿en serio?  
-Winston le dijo que si no conseguía a alguien que le ayudara lo antes posible tendría que volver a empezar la carrera. Lo que significa cuatro años más en la universidad. Aunque no creo que le importe.

Liam sacude la cabeza,-Nunca he entendido porque no se pueden llevar bien ustedes dos. Digo, están en el mismo círculo de amigos y aun así no se soportan el uno al otro.

-¡Porque es un imbécil! Todo lo que hace en el día es sentarse por ahí, beber, y luego ir a clases cuando quiere, y eso cuando no está ocupado jugando fut. Y después de hacer todo eso, cree que esta en posición de juzgar a todos porque es el capitán del equipo y presidente de la casa de la fraternidad. ¿Sabes que me dijo el año pasado durante una clase? Que debería de relajarme y dejar de hacerle la barba al profesor porque ya no estamos en secundaria. ¿Quién mierda se cree que es? Mide un metro y tiene una bocota, eso es lo que es.

-Pero siempre lo cuidas en las fiestas, a pesar de que nadie te lo pide.  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy buena persona hasta con las personas odiosas. Además, hay veces que las fiestas se ponen aburridas.

Harry agradece que Liam no mencione su pasado con el alcohol.

-Eso es porque aún no has encontrado a quien ligarte. Hay un chico en el equipo de lacrosse que salió del closet hace poco y es algo lindo, ¿Jake?  
-Pensaba que ustedes odiaban al equipo de lacrosse.  
-Si, pero una chica de la hermandad de Sophia es amiga de la chica que está saliendo con el mejor amigo de Jake. Las noticias vuelan en el campus.  
-Liam, solo porque dos chicos sean gais no significa que se atraen inmediatamente.  
-¿Te atraigo?  
-¿Qué?

A Harry le sorprende tanto la pregunta que se le caen las llaves antes de que pueda abrir la puerta.

-De verdad. Siempre me lo pregunté. Si yo fuese gay, tú, ¿te habrías acostado conmigo?  
-No... ¿?- dice Harry riéndose, abriendo la puerta y entrando al dormitorio.  
-Ah, vamos, ¿por qué no?  
-¡Porque te he conocido desde que éramos niños! Sería demasiado raro. Eres como mi hermano mayor.  
-Mmh, está bien. Supongo.

Harry toma sus libros de psicología de su escritorio y las guarda en la mochila de su laptop junto con algunos marcatextos y una libreta.

-Espera, si tuvieses que elegir a un chico de nuestro grupo de amigos, ¿con quién saldrías?  
-Adiós, Liam!- grita Harry por sobre su hombro y cierra la puerta al salir.

Son exactamente las siete y media cuando llega a la casa de la fraternidad. Esta oscuro y frio, así que Harry toca la puerta insistentemente, ya que no hay timbre.

Un tipo que Harry cree se llama Danny abre la puerta.

-Hola, em, ¿vengo a ver a Louis? Le voy a dar asesorías.  
-Acabamos de llegar de la práctica, está en su cuarto.  
-Gracias.

Harry cierra la puerta al entrar y sube las escaleras. El cuarto de Louis esta justo arriba de la entrada de la casa, de donde cuelga esa manta horrible en el balcón.

La puerta del cuarto está abierta, así que Harry no toca antes de entrar. Louis no está en el cuarto y está a punto de hablarle cuando la puerta del baño se abre y Louis sale con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Harry se le queda viendo a sus tatuajes y a sus abdominales un segundo de más de lo normal, antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente esto sea un poco raro. Definitivamente raro.

-¿Te dejé entrar?- pregunta Louis al caminar hacia su armario.  
-No. Danny me dejo entrar.

Louis no le contesta porque aparentemente está muy ocupado eligiendo que ponerse.

-Que- vaya.- Harry tartamudea cuando Louis deja caer la toalla y se pone sus boxers.

Se gira y mira hacia el techo, esperando a que Louis termine de cambiarse.

-Ya te puedes voltear, por dios.

Harry hace lo que le dice Louis, y se siente un tanto desilusionado al ver que Louis ya trae puestos unos pants y una playera.

-Muy bien, entonces, em... ¿en dónde vamos a estudiar?

Louis suspira y se sienta en el borde de la cama, palmeando el centro, -Aquí.

-¿Que no podemos usar tu escritorio?  
-No tengo dos sillas. ¿Que no te puedes sentar en la cama?  
-Bueno.

Harry se sienta en el otro extremo de la cama y luego saca su laptop, lápices y plumas y una libreta.

-Entonces, ¿supongo que comenzaremos con el inicio del año? Es más, ¿tienes idea de lo que discutimos el año pasado?  
-Pues, pasé los exámenes así que creo que estoy bien con las calificaciones del año pasado.  
-Has estado tomando la misma clase por dos años, pero bueno.

Harry abre su laptop y la enciende, mientras espera a que se inicie la computadora se pone a observar los posters que están colgados en las paredes del cuarto. Todas están llenas con posters de Natalie Portman, Scarlett Johansson y David Beckham.

-¿Te gusta David Beckham?- pregunta Harry intentando hacer algo de conversación.  
-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que me gusta.  
-Solía masturbarme con sus fotos cuando estaba en último año de preparatoria- le dice Harry, quien inmediatamente se muerde el labio.  
-¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de contarme eso?  
-Porque... No lo sé. Olvida lo que dije. Vamos a trabajar.

Justo en ese momento, la laptop termina de encender y Harry abre su carpeta de psicología para comenzar por el principio.

La hora pasa rápido (al menos para Harry), porque Louis se la pasaba respirándole en el cuello y haciendo comentarios listos justo en su oreja.

-Muy bien, entonces para la próxima vez que-  
-A ver, Styles, no me vas a dejar tarea, ¿o sí?  
-No, solo iba a recomendarte que releyeras el pasaje que te marque ya que va a estar en el siguiente examen.  
-Está bien, como sea Styles.

Harry le voltea los ojos mientras guarda sus cosas y se levanta de la cama.

-Gracias, supongo- murmura Louis, antes de caminar junto con el hasta la puerta. - Por cierto, entendí toda la historia de la psicología de Gestalt o esa cosa.  
-Claro. Hasta luego.

Harry se giró torpemente para irse y Louis le cerró la puerta casi golpeándolo en la espalda.

-

Eso no fue tan malo como esperaba, piensa Louis y se sienta en el sillón de la sala con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Algunos de los chicos estaban viendo un partido en la tele, otros estaban jugando al billar, y los demás tal vez habían salido.

  
-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el asunto con Styles?- le pregunta Bryan, uno de penúltimo año, también conocido como el tipo que le ayuda usualmente a Louis con sus bromas, levantando sus cejas hacia él.  
-Ninguno. Solo es mi tutor de Psicología.  
-¿Porque escogiste esa materia si vas a ser un profesor de drama?  
-Porque pensé que sería una fácil y me faltaba una clase más para reunir mis créditos, así que la escogí porque parecía la más fácil de hacer. Resulta que no lo es- le contesta Louis mientras le da un trago grande a su cerveza.  
-Eso apesta- le dice Bryan riéndose, sin aparentar interés en el peligro en el que esta Louis de volver a repetir toda su carrera.  
-Si, es lo peor. Estoy jodido, hermano.  
-¿Quieres fumar?

Louis voltea a ver si encuentra a Zayn pero, al no verlo, acepta ir con Bryan y suben las escaleras. Si hay algo que Louis sabe hacer bien es evitar sus problemas y huir de la realidad.

-

El celular de Harry comienza a vibrar, interrumpiendo su turno en el restaurante la noche siguiente a la de su primera sesión de tutoría con Louis.

 _Vendrás al juego?_ dice el mensaje de Liam.

 _No, estoy ocupado en el restaurante_. Le responde Harry y lo guarda para continuar con su trabajo.

No debería sorprenderle que tres horas más tarde, a las ocho de la noche en punto, un equipo entero de jugadores de fut y sus porristas invadan el restaurante, celebrando escandalosamente y con plática alegre.

Harry suspira y regresa atrás para decirle a Zayn que han llegado clientes nuevos y que va a necesitar ayuda. Todo el equipo y las porristas llenan las últimas cuatro sillas del fondo.

-Tú atiende al equipo, yo atenderé a las porristas- le dice Zayn mientras toma los menús.

Harry suspira pero accede. Se supone que su turno termina en una hora, así finalmente podría llegar a su casa y tomar un baño, pero al parecer tendrá que quedarse un poco más debido a la (probablemente) gran victoria.

No tiene ni idea de cómo va a iniciar la conversación mientras camina hacia las mesas con diez menús.

-Hola, seré su mesero esta noche.

Algunos de los chicos del equipo le contestan el saludo.  
-¿Qué les ofrezco de tomar? – les pregunta y saca su pluma y libreta.

Ordenan tres cervezas, cuatro refrescos, una limonada, un café, agua y un Absolut Black Russian, claro, pedido por Louis.  
A Harry no le importaba traerle una bebida con alcohol, pero si una de solo 250 ml y con un 40% de alcohol a las ocho de la noche.

-¿Me podría mostrar su identificación?- le pregunta después de que Louis le dice su orden.  
-¿Disculpa?  
\- Necesitas una identificación para poder venderte bebidas alcohólicas. Política del restaurante.  
Louis solo frunce el ceño y cambia su orden por una cerveza.

-Si es política del restaurante, entonces, ¿Cómo es que si nos puedes vender cerveza?- le pregunta Louis unos minutos más tarde, cuando la conversación en la mesa comienza a fluir y nadie le está prestando atención a Harry.

Éste no le contesta, continúa poniendo las bebidas que le corresponden a cada persona en la mesa. Sabe que Louis está observando insistentemente su rostro y que probablemente está deseando ser capaz de matarlo con solo mirarlo.  
-¿Ya decidieron que van a ordenar?- pregunta Harry, ignorando completamente a Louis.  
Una vez que ordenan todos, Harry regresa a la cocina y toma asiento en una de las sillas, después de llevar la orden a la barra.

Zayn camina hacia él unos minutos después de haber llevado la suya también y le pregunta si quiere salir a fumar con él. Harry acepta y lo sigue a la parte de atrás del lugar, en donde cada uno enciende un cigarro con el encendedor de Zayn.

-Vamos a salir con el equipo después del turno.- le dice Zayn a Harry después de varios minutos de fumar en silencio,- me dijo Louis.  
-Estoy seguro de que te dijo a ti específicamente porque solo pueden ir los que hayan sido invitados.  
-Claro que no- le dice Zayn riendo mientras exhala el humo,-y si así fuera, entonces te estoy haciendo la invitación. Además, probablemente Liam, Niall o Barbara lo hubieran hecho más tarde.  
Harry suspira.  
-Está bien, ¿A dónde iremos?  
-Bueno, primeramente a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, luego nos vamos a ver a las diez y media enfrente del LIT. Tenemos reservación a las once.  
-¿Tan siquiera estoy en la lista?  
-Pidieron dos lugares para doce, así que creo que estarás bien.  
Harry asiente y continúan fumando en silencio, esperando a que esté lista la comida y puedan irse a casa después de cuatro horas de trabajo ininterrumpido.  
El equipo y las porristas terminan de irse una hora y media después, una vez que terminaron de comerse todo de los platos y pagar la cuenta.

Son las diez en punto cuando Harry llega a su dormitorio, encorvado y sin aliento de venir corriendo el último tramo del camino. Sabe que no tiene tiempo suficiente para balarse, arreglarse y llegar al club a tiempo, pero lo intenta de todos modos.  
Probablemente, Liam se fue directo a la casa de Sophia ya que no estaba en el dormitorio aun cuando sale de bañarse y comienza a cambiarse.  
Está a punto de llamarle a un taxi cuando timbra su teléfono con un número desconocido.  
-¿Bueno?  
-Alguien del centro de rehabilitación PROMIS lo quiere contactar. Si usted-  
El corazón de Harry comienza a palpitar rápidamente y presiona violentamente el botón rojo de su pantalla. Sabe quién es, y también sabe que probablemente no contestaría esa llamada en un futuro cercano. O nunca. No escogió la universidad más alejada de Inglaterra para simplemente permitir que entre a su vida la razón que lo hizo huir en un principio.  
Finalmente llama a un taxi y llega al club unos minutos después de la hora establecida, pero puede ver a su grupo haciendo fila en la entrada, así que camina hacia ellos, intentando dejar atrás aquellos recuerdos de su infancia.  
Todos están bien vestidos, ya que el club es uno de los mejores del estado (al menos es lo que Liam siempre le dice cuando vienen a este lugar), y la mayoría de las personas que están ahí se toman la molestia de saludarlo.  
Louis, quien está más cerca de la puerta, solo gira la cabeza para verlo indiferentemente, sin siquiera decirle una palabra.  
\- ¿A nombre de quien está hecha la reservación esta vez?- le pregunta Harry a Niall, quien está parado al lado de él, abrazando a Barbara.  
Niall se encoge de hombros,-No lo sé. Tal vez a nombre de Nick, como siempre.  
Harry intenta contar a las personas del grupo, quienes resultan ser exactamente veinticuatro. Esta rezando para que nadie más llegue, ya que entonces lo dejarían fuera.  
Justo cuando es su turno para poder entrar, llega Eleanor despeinada y con una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro.  
-Lamento llegar tarde, me ocupé en el trabajo.  
Mierda, piensa Harry. Ahora voy a ser el idiota que se tiene que ir a casa porque no hay lugar suficiente para él.  
-Hola, bebe- escucha decirle Eleanor a Louis y luego le besa la mejilla. Louis no parece importarle que haya llegado. En lugar de eso, decide informarle al guardia que tienen una reservación para veinticuatro a nombre de Nick Grimshaw.  
Louis espera a que entren de uno por uno al club y que así los pueda contar el guardia.  
-Ahí son veintidós- les dice el hombre musculoso mientras los observa a los tres- ¿Quién es el que no debería estar aquí?  
Louis mira a Harry, luego a Eleanor, quien le lanza una mirada incrédula, probablemente por siquiera ponerse a considerar elegir entre Harry y su novia. (Harry hace lo mismo.)  
-Vamos, Harry-dice Louis, y Harry se sorprende por esas dos palabras-  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo?  
-¿¡Él!?- le pregunta Eleanor sorprendida y molesta al mismo tiempo.  
-El llego aquí primero. Aparte, no me puso el cuerno con cuatro tipos diferentes en un periodo de dos meses.  
-Pero-  
-Lo siento. Ahí nos vemos, El.  
-¿Esto significa que terminamos?  
-¿Acaso hace una diferencia?-le contesta Louis antes de darse la vuelta y subir los escalones.  
-Em… Lo siento?- dice Harry, inseguro de si lo mejor sería dejarla pasar a ella en lugar de él, pero luego Louis lo está llamando para cuando se da cuenta, ya va a medio camino subiendo las escaleras.  
Eleanor bufa disgustada y el guardia borra sus nombres de la lista y se va.  
-Eso era innecesario-le dice Harry a Louis mientras caminan a lo largo del corredor hacia el guardarropa.  
-Lo sé, pero te veías tan preocupado que parecía que te ibas a desmayar en cualquier momento porque pensaste que te iban a dejar fuera.  
-Entonces, ¿en realidad hiciste algo para hacerme sentir bien?  
-La verdad no. Ya se lo merecía desde hace unas semanas.  
Dejan sus abrigos (bueno, el abrigo de Harry y la chaqueta varsity de Louis) en el guardarropa, y luego se dirigen para entrar al club por las puertas al final del pasillo.  
La música les pega justo en la cara; el sonido fuerte del bajo combinado con una letra vivida y miles de luces parpadeando, mismas que casi los deja ciegos mientras se dirigen hacia su mesa.  
Se sientan juntos en la orilla del sillón donde queda casi nada de espacio, sacando sus cajetillas de cigarros y encendedores sobre la mesa.  
A Harry no le da tiempo de decirle a Barbara que irá a la barra por una bebida y preguntarle si quiere algo, porque en eso llega Nick a la mesa, alegre y con una sonrisa.  
-¡Harold! ¡Lewis! ¡Al fin!  
Louis le voltea los ojos a Nick pero éste lo ignora, ya que está demasiado ocupado con Harry.  
\- ¡Vayamos por tragos!- grita Niall para que lo puedan escuchar sobre la música, y también para romper con el incómodo encuentro.  
Harry and Louis se levantan de la mesa para seguir a Nick a la barra. Sabe que si Nick no fuese el único que los pudiera meter a los clubes ni comprarles bebidas, Louis nunca hubiera aceptado que se juntara con ellos. Aun así no lo puede tolerar.  
Tienen que esperar unos minutos para llegar a la barra, ya que hay muchas personas pidiendo, pero una vez que les toca su turno, Louis pide una Cuba Libre para él y un Long Island para Zayn. Harry pide una Paloma porque no quiere emborracharse demasiado esta noche.  
Louis se sienta en uno de los bancos vacíos de la barra, ignorando al resto por completo mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida y le hace señas con la mano a Zayn para que se acerque por la suya.  
-¿Todo bien?- pregunta Zayn cuando llega con Louis, volteando a ver a Harry y a él,-¿Dónde está Eleanor?  
Louis se encoge de hombros mientras bebe, y mira a Harry como si estuviese esperando a que le explique lo que pasó.  
-Em…como ves…Eleanor llegó un poco tarde y Louis decidió dejarme entrar a mí en lugar de ella porque le ha estado mintiendo sobre acostarse con otros tipos. Yo que sé.  
Zayn los observa como si supiera algo y Harry no lo entiende, luego se voltea con Louis.  
-Mierda, hombre, ¿estás bien?  
Louis se encoge de hombros,-De cualquier manera, ella nunca me importó.  
-¡Pero si estuvieron juntos por más de un año!- exclama Harry en voz alta para que Louis lo pueda escuchar por sobre la música.  
-¿Y?  
-¿Por qué desperdiciarías tanto tiempo en una persona si ni siquiera la amas?  
-¿Por qué desperdicias tanto tiempo arreglándote el cabello si comoquiera se te ve del orto?- le contesta Louis y se va de la barra, alejándose de ellos.  
-El así es, un poco…irritable. No le prestes mucha atención- le dice Zayn a Harry una vez que Louis desaparece a dios sabe dónde.  
-Ya me acostumbre, está bien. No me importa.  
Zayn le lanza una mirada de ‘ah-pero-yo-se-que-si’, espera un momento hasta que encuentra a Louis y procede a caminar hacia él.  
Harry niega con la cabeza y coge su bebida para regresar a la mesa y encontrar a alguien con quien bailar.  
Son dos horas después, apenas pasa de medianoche, cuando Liam se le acerca a Harry en la barra, quien esta ordenando su tercera Paloma. Pone su mano en su bicep y le grita al oído: ¡Jack está aquí! ¿Lo quieres conocer?  
Harry se gira con su bebida en la mano,- ¿Jack el capitán del equipo de lacrosse?  
-Sí, están por allá, en aquella mesa si quieres ir a presentarte.  
-Voy a parecer desesperado, ¿no lo crees?  
-No lo sé. Bueno, yo hice mi parte del trabajo-le dice Liam sonriendo,- tengo que encontrar a Sophia y llevarla a casa. Esta demasiado borracha.  
Hablando de borrachos, piensa Harry, volteando a ver el lugar buscando a Louis, tiene que estar por algún lado. Mientras busca a Louis entre la multitud (ya que se ha convertido en costumbre cuidar de el cuándo salen a beber), descubre de que no es tan difícil encontrar a un hombre de 1.70 m de estatura en una multitud a oscuras. Já.  
Antes de darse cuenta, Harry hace contacto visual con ese tal Jake, quien le guiñe un ojo y se levanta de su silla, aparentemente con la intención de caminar hacia él.  
-Mierda-, murmura Harry y rápidamente se termina el resto de su coctel.  
-Hola- dice el tipo y se sienta al lado de Harry, en el banco vacío.  
-Hola.  
-¿Se te antoja una bebida?  
-No mucho, pero gracias.  
Harry se siente ligeramente borracho, tal vez un poquito más, pero tiene más seguridad en el que la que hubiese tenido bajo estas circunstancias. Jake es apuesto, y su mano está en el muslo de Harry, así que, ¿de qué se puede quejar? No ha tenido sexo en los últimos tres meses, y honestamente eso es demasiado para él.  
Jake pide una soda con vodka (ugh), y luego comienza a contarle a Harry acerca de su equipo de lacrosse y que viene desde Alemania hasta aquí a Florida (su nombre era Jakob). A decir verdad, Harry no lo está escuchando; solo está mirando sus labios, está muy concentrado observando cómo se ven cuando se mueven que no se da cuenta de que Jake se percata que su cabeza esta en otro lado.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunta Jake, sonriéndole pícaramente.  
-Tienes unos labios muy lindos- se le escapa a Harry decirle, y antes de que se pueda disculpar o retractar, esos labios están en los suyos y hay una mano en su cadera.  
Harry abre su boca un poco más, porque se pone muy cachondo cuando se emborracha (aunque también depende de con quien esté), y se baja del banco para ponerse en medio de las piernas de Jake.  
No le da tiempo de poner sus manos sobre los muslos de Jake porque los interrumpe un grito sorprendido.  
-Por dios, ¡mis ojos!  
Harry deja de besar a Jake para voltear y ver a Louis un poco borroso, quien está tropezando para llegar a donde están ellos.  
-Harold, sabía que eras una mierda de persona, un completo perdedor pero, ¿besuquearte con el capitán del equipo de lacrosse? ¿LACROSSE? Eso es muy bajo, incluso para ti.  
Harry nunca ha entendido porque los jugadores de fut odian tanto al equipo de lacrosse.  
-Nadie te preguntó, Tomlinson. Ve a ser un maldito perdedor en otro lado- dice Jake girándose para mirar a Louis de frente.  
Harry tiene un mal presentimiento con lo que está sucediendo, pero antes de que pueda intervenir en la discusión y pedirle a Louis que se retire, éste continua.  
-¿Y esto me lo dice el capitán de un equipo que ni siquiera puede ganar un juego? Que gracioso.  
-¿Qué dijiste? No te escucho desde allá abajo.- le responde Jake.  
-¿Disculpa?  
Harry comienza a entrar en pánico cuando Louis se arremanga la camisa hasta los codos.  
-¿Qué chingados dijiste?-pregunta Louis, acercándosele. Tan cerca que literalmente _siente_ el calor irradiando de su cuerpo y el _coraje_ creciendo dentro de él.  
-Dije que no te escucho desde allá abajo.  
Jake se levanta del banco, elevándose sobre Louis, imponiéndole su obvia ventaja.  
-¿Utilizas tu altura para cubrir el hecho de que tienes el pene más chico de todo el campus?- le pregunta Louis, acercándole tanto su rostro que casi se ve ridículo.  
Jake empuja a Louis y casi hace que se caiga.  
-Harry apenas lo iba a averiguar- responde Jake, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, quien no está del todo impresionado. Si pudiera, simplemente se largaría de ahí, pero sabe que Louis está demasiado borracho y que Jake es demasiado fuerte como para que Louis salga bien de ésta.  
-Ya quisieras- escupe Louis.  
\- Pues, tu novia lo descubrió hace tiempo, así que creo que-  
Jake no termina de hablar porque un puño le pega en la cara y se tropieza hacia atrás, golpeándose en la espalda contra la barra. Cuando se endereza y avienta un puñetazo hacia Louis, Harry sabe que esto no va a terminar bien para ninguno de ellos.


End file.
